


Give Me My Sin Again

by Missy



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Porn Battle, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of clarity for Romeo as he makes love to Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me My Sin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI: Prompt: Shakespeare - Romeo and Juliet (Any), Romeo Montague/Juliet Capulet, destiny, passion, bite, discovery

This, he thought as he rested in the cradle of his dark-haired lover’s thighs, was his ultimate destiny. Not to die on the streets of Verona with a rapier in his back, or by the poisoned jug of some mad kinsmen, but to burn up in ecstasy, his privy member buried in the soaking wet depths of her, her hair wound around his neck, skeins of coal encircling his wrists.

 _I am ensorcelled,_ he thought in disbelief. _I am bewitched._

And then her teeth dig into his shoulder, her hips rising as an ocean wave, blotting out all but the rush of his blood and the power of the moment.


End file.
